Making an Unexpected Call
by historyman17
Summary: Skye's been given and ultimatum; she must choose which family to side with. Does she choose the people who gave her a home and a cause when no one else dared too; or does she side with her own blood and people just like her. The choice is killing her inside and only one person can ease her thoughts. The question is will she make that call? A companion story to "An Unexpected Call".


**Sequel is up, it's called "An Unexpected Move."**

 **This is a repost. I made chapter 2 into its own stand alone.**

* * *

 **Well you asked for it (well five of you asked but I'm assuming that the others silently agree). So here it is the same phone call but from Skye's point of view. Not going to lie this is going to be interesting. Hopefully it goes just as good as the first. As is said in the summary it could be read as Skyeward but that's up to you the readers. Also like the last chapter I played with the timeline so it would add up. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Skye walked across the hectic courtyard filled with the Inhumans prepping for war; a war that S.H.I.E.L.D. supposedly started. She still couldn't wrap her head around that. She didn't know Gonzales that well, but even he wouldn't do something that would start a war on purpose.

'Oh God,' she thought as she remember all the fear she felt when she saw her mother bleeding right in front of her. Then all the rage she felt when May ordered her to stand down, and the look on her face when she used her powers on her. She will never live that down.

And now she was given an ultimatum, stand with her people or the people who had given her everything; the people who trained her, gave her a home, a family to call her own. She started to rub her forehead hoping somehow that would clear the headache she was starting to get; it didn't.

She reached into her jacket to take a closer look at the talisman that her mother had given her. She closed her eyes as if she could somehow will the answer to herself. But all she could hear was the slight whistle that accompany the wind. But like a whisper in the wind she heard it.

' _Some day_ ,' she thought as her eyes widen with realization. ' _Some day you will understand_.'

Her mind raced back to that faithful day that she heard those infamous words. Then it all became perfectly clear. If anyone knows what she's going through it would be him. She'd never have expected that that day has finial come.

And honestly she was scared, because she now understand what could have possibly been running through his mind. But she needed answers; anything that would help her. So she took the risk.

Skye rushed back toward her room, luckily she brought some of her tech with her in case she needed to get in contact with anyone. Taking out her tablet she went to work. She knew Coulson talked to him a few weeks ago when he didn't come back with them after that mission in Antarctica. After hearing what Simmons did she wasn't all that surprise; still when she heard it she felt something for him.

She gained access to the S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites and began backtracking the call. Honestly it was easier than she expected; then again he probably thought they would be too busy to even bother to look for him. Soon Skye had the number she typed it in her phone but waited to hit the call button.

She stood up from the table and walked out towards the garden area of the compound, never taking her eyes off those numbers that stare back at her. She took a deep breath as she hit call.

She felt her anxiety build with each and every ring, just as she was about to hang up she heard him, "Hello?" he asked.

"Ward?" she asked cautiously making sure it was him.

"Skye?" he asked. And just hearing him say her name was enough to wipe away all the anxiety that was built up. "Yeah, it's me" she said quietly. She could hear movement on the other line, not doubt Ward checking his surroundings. 'Ever the spy,' she thought to herself.

"How'd you get this-" she heard him start then stop abruptly, no doubt remembering who he was talking to, "Never mind. What do you want?" she heard him ask. Skye started to panic, not knowing how exactly to tell him she needed his advice.

"I need your advice," she said so quickly that to her sounded like gibberish. She waited for him to answer, "What Coulson and May too busy for you?" he asked.

She took a breath, "This isn't a situation they would understand," she said calmly. She waited a moment for him to answer, "Wow must be really something if your calling me," she heard him say in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't know who else to call," she said in a quiet tone while rubbing her free hand down her arm trying to keep her calm. She heard him take a deep breath, "What do you need?"

* * *

Skye then went into detail about everything that has happen in the last few hours at Afterlife. She could tell that Ward was smiling as she talked about how her fight with May went. "-and after she gave me some Chinese talisman she told me to bring them back if I'm with them. And then I called you," she finished.

"So let me make sure I got this right," she heard him answered. "S.H.I.E.L.D. may or may not have started a war with the Inhumans, and now you have to choose a side," he stated. "And you can either side with the people who found you at your worse, gave you a home, a family, a cause to fight for, and more," he started, "Or you side with the people you've only known for a short time but have a bond with because they understand you, some more than others," she heard him finished.

"More or less," she answered. "So what exactly do you need?" he asked.

"I don't know something anything!" she shouted on the verge of shedding tears. She could hear him taking a deep breath before he answer, "I don't know what to tell you Skye," he said and her heart strained a little, "I truly don't, all I can say is this is a choice that you and you alone can make."

She took a sharp breath about to respond but Ward cut her off before she could speak, "But no matter what choice you make be prepared for the consequences that follows; be prepare to live with it for the rest of your life," she heard him taking a deep breath, "I suppose this is the last bit of advice I can give you as your ex-S.O.," she heard him say.

Skye loss the fight as one tear slipped down her cheek, "Thanks, I think I know what to do," she looked down to the talisman in her hand and was about to hang up until Ward spoke up, "Be careful Skye," she heard him whisper with nothing but care in his voice.

"I will and Ward?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I _understand_ ," she said trying choke back a sob.

Skye heard him take a deep breath, "And for that I am truly sorry," he whispered.

After a few moments of silence just listening to the other breath she was going to say something but he cut her off, "Good-bye Skye."

Skye removed the phone from her ear so he wouldn't hear the sob that slipped, and after a few seconds she answered back, "Good-bye Grant."

* * *

 **And here it is you guys, the phone call from Skye's point of view.**

 **Also I just have to say wow. Just wow. You guys are something else. I honestly was not expecting all this positive feedback from you folks. Honestly I'm still shocked. One chapter and it already has 518 views as I started writing this next installment for you folks.**

 **So not going to lie this was a challenge for me, mostly because Skye is such a complex character. But it was a welcome challenge that I think I've overcome.**

 **I also want to thank you readers who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Also thanks to** _ **Serenity Shadowstar**_ **for giving me the idea for a sequel; that's right there's going to be a sequel to this story. And it most likely will be a multi-chapter AU of what I wanted to happen in the finale. So be on the lookout in the next few days.**

 **With that said anything you want to say comment below or PM me with any question, comments or smart remarks.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
